Danganronpa: Season of Despair/Prologue: The Commencement of Despair
. . . '' . . . . . . ''???'s POV Huh? Where am I? Where is this? Where is who? How is what? How is this? How is that? How is..? ''I don't understand any of this. Why can't I understand? This is all so confusing. I can't understand anything. I can't understand at all. My whole head has this intense pain. I feel like I was forcefully thrown somewhere. Dammit, dammit! This is so damn confusing. I feel like I was punted in the head really hard with a rock.. All I remember is being pulled up to the entrance of Hope's Peak Academy, and then waking up inside of here. Something tells me that I even forgot my name.. Wait, uh, my name is.. My name is.. My name's Hajime Hinata, right? I'm the talent-less boy that aspires to be among '''the Ultimates. '''Shit, I feel awful.. I don't know what happened, but whatever took place.. It made my body hurt. I should probably begin navigation of the place I'm in.. But before I do, I should give an introduction, I guess. As I mentioned, my name's Hajime Hinata. I was a reserve course student, but now that I'm in here, I guess that has changed. I don't know where I am, and I don't know how I got here either.. My head feels pretty light. Surrounding me are some other students who look as dazed and confused as I am, and all of those students, including me, are inside of a gym. I feel some tense air on me, but it's probably because I've just woken up in an completely unknown location. If I my assumptions were right, I was inside of Hope's Peak Academy, the school for gifted, talented individuals that didn't have to pass a reserve course student test and get their families to pay a lot of money.. I uttered a quick sigh and scanned my surroundings quickly. The place seemed pretty normal, but the air inside gave me a tense, suspenseful feeling that I just couldn't quite shake off. I looked up at the ceiling, and then at the floor. I felt, and I '''feel '''terrible. That moment, that one moment. I felt awful.. My whole entire body shook, and I was now struggling to make eye contact with one of the students that had just woken up. ???: "Hey, jitter boy. Are you okay?" Hajime: "...I'm fine." I shook my head and looked to get a good look at '''them.' They were a girl, surprisingly, and they were wearing some clothes similar to mine, but the pants were different. No, they weren't wearing what you would call pants exactly, but something a ballerina would wear. I noticed that my eyes were on her for too long, and she was beginning to tilt her head and give me a concerned look. ???: "Hey, stop staring at me like that! You're gettin' creepy, y'hear?" She snapped, her eyes becoming a bit more fierce. And so, with her warning me not to do so, I looked away for a second, blushing. '' In case you didn't know why I was blushing, she seemed to be somewhat attractive, but that was it. Not that I liked her. My mind was too focused on where I was to be thinking about that.. ???: "Anyway, what's your name? My name's Akane Owari! I'm the Ultimate Gymnast!" ''I cringed. How could she be so friendly in the situation we were in? We woke up in an unknown location. But, it wasn't unknown.. It was probably Hope's Peak. That was the last place I saw before my whole entire vision getting all woozy.. '' Hajime: "My name is supposed to be Hajime Hinata. Nice to meet you, I guess.." ''I said enthusiastically, cringing still. Akane: "You guess? Are you sure or not?" She said, getting in a fight-like posture. She seemed mad, so I quickly responded with yes. Akane got out of stance, and she smiled again. Hajime: "H-How exactly did you get in here, Akane..?" I asked, stuttering at the beginning of my question. I felt like it was unnatural to talk to a gymnast for some odd reason, but regardless, the words came through. Akane: "I don't really know. My eyes started swingin' when I entered, and I think I felt like I had the worst bowl of instant noodles!" Why did she say that? Instant noodles..? She obviously doesn't understand the seriousness of this, right? '' Suddenly, right after she said that and I got that thought through, I felt the floorboards under me shaking. That's right. The floor was made out of wood, and it was shaking... Shaking, shaking, shaking. ''. . . . . '' . . . . . '' . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 'And that's when that bear came out. A bear. Not the normal brown one, not a polar bear, not even any sort of normal bear. ' A sadistic, foul-mouthed bear. You'll find out why I describe him in such words. That's right. That bear came right out and gave me a cold scratch across the cheek, causing some red blood to come dripping out of my cheek. The blood lightly trickled across and made its way down. Drip. Drip. Drip. My eyes widened. For a reserve course as timid and pathetic as I was, I didn't just stand there, but rather.. I screamed. I uttered a loud, hideous scream, obviously severely hurt by what the bear had done to me. . . . The hideous, loud scream was enough to wake up all of the participants sleeping inside of the gym. Resting, resting on those uncomfortable floorboards whom the bear had busted through.. I looked down at the bear after finishing my scream. That was truly unaccounted for, I thought, staring the bear down. He looked back at me. I kept staring intensely. He looked back. I stared. He looked back. ...I couldn't but wince in even more pain. I quickly collapsed down to my knees, and before I knew it, my whole entire body was paralyzed. I couldn't move. My lack of mobility made me even more vulnerable. Did the bear do this? Obviously a scratch to the cheek wasn't this capable of doing such thing, so why.. ???: "Are you gonna say something or just stand there?" A figure came out of the darkness. He was wearing a green jacket. He had white hair, green eyes like me, some pretty classy sneakers, and ''he sounded pretty snarky. Under his green jacket was a white shirt. ???: "My name's Nagito Komaeda. Nice to meet you all, including you, anonymous!" ''One thing for sure, he had a strange way of greeting people. Anonymous? That was most definitely strange.